Reuniting
by CrazyYuki
Summary: This is an AMUTO oneshot! It is about Amu's and Ikuto's sudden reunitting on her 20's birthday.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own SHUGO CHARA!**_

_**Age of the characters in this story:**_

_**Amu:20**_

_**Ikuto:23**_

_**Utau:20**_

_**Kukai:21**_

_**Rima:20**_

_**Nagihiko:21**_

_**Yaya:18**_

_**Kairi:18**_

_**Tadase:20**_

_**Lulu:20**_

It was her 20's birthday, and she decided that she will make a party in their new mansion. Right mansion, it was a year since they bought it; they bought it after her father became a famous photographer, she became a famous singer nickname 'Pink kitten', as this was the name _he_ was always calling her with; and her sister became a 14 years old famous singer.

She was sitting on her bed watching the moon and thinking. She was thinking about the party and its preparation and about _him_. Lately, she was thinking too much about him … she missed him. Also from last year, there was no one to keep her company her charas disappeared as they told her that she already found her would-be-self ,and her friends were busy with their boyfriends so they don't hang out or talk together much. She held her necklace stronger as memories start popping in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_15 years old Amu went to the park and sat on the bench where no one was around, and then she buried her face in her hand and started to cry. She then heard a husky voice asking, "Amu?" She raised her face to reveal a blue haired and blue eyed boy. "Ikuto?" Ikuto was her friend or according to her, he was a perverted playboy who always sneak into her room._

_"Amu, are you crying?" he asked worriedly._

_She simply nodded her head, and to his surprise she threw herself into his embrace. She started to sob into his shirt, and he hesitantly wrapped his hands around her waist and tighten the grip._

_"Can you tell me what happened?"_

_She looked straight into his sapphire eyes to see if he was playing on her as he was the perverted playboy, but his eyes were full of concern and sadness. She took a deep breath and left to sit on the bench._

_"Ikuto, today is what?" she paused and then continued, "And what was supposed to happen?"_

_"Today is your birthday, and you were supposed to go to a date with your boyfriend, Tadase." He hated himself after saying this as he partially knew what happened._

_He went to sit beside her on the bench, but before doing he looked at her as if saying 'can I'. She nodded her head and stared at her hands which were put on her laps._

_"Right, great that at least someone was able to remember. As I told you yesterday I was going on a date with Tadase, but it wasn't a date; actually, that he wanted to tell me that he wants to break as he had a crush with another girl named Lulu." She stopped, but started to cry. _

_He gave her a warm and gentle hug, and whispered 'Happy Birthday' in her ears. She hugged him back and murmured' 'Thank You'._

_He broke the hug and put his arms into his pocket. He took out a red small box, and said," Happy Birthday, strawberry". She gasped, and then smiled widely while letting her tears to flow down her cheeks as they were the tears of happiness. She opened the black wraps around the box to reveal a beautiful necklace. It has a shape of blue cat holding hands with a pink one._

_"Thank You, Ikuto...Truly Thanks, you are the first one to give me a present"._

_"Amu, there is something I need to confess". He leaned and whispered " I LOVE YOU" into her ears._

_Amu was shocked and speechless as she heard these simple 3 words; finally, she was able to snap out and utter some words._

_"Ikuto, you know like this is not the proper time to confess"._

_"Yeah I know. But I loved you for long ago and I was unable to tell you as you loved Tadase." He bit the bottom of his lips at the mention of his name._

_Amu opened her mouth to speak, but he put his finger on her mouth and said; " I don't want from you the answer now, but the most important is that I was able to confess before…leaving"._

_"IKUTO YOU ARE LEAVING?!" yelled Amu surprisingly._

_He sadly nodded his head, and replied; "yeah, I am going to search for my father". "Are you going to miss me, strawberry?" He teased as he wanted to see her blush one last time before leaving._

_She furiously blushed; but was able to maintain her 'Cool 'n Spicy' façade and replied, "as if"._

_He took out the necklace from the box and leaned to put it for her. He then said, "this necklace will prove, how much I love you so please NEVER take it off. I think now we are going to say our goodbyes._

_"Good Bye Amu"._

_"Good Bye Ikuto"._

_They stood up and gave each other a long, tight and warm hug._

_**End of Flashback** _

She heaved a sigh and laid on her bed. She blushed at the thought of the confession and how close he was when he put on her necklace, at that time she was able to feel his breath on her lips. She shrugged and closed her eyes and then slept.

_**Time skip, finally on the Birthday**_

It was finally her birthday night. She wore a long sleeveless pink dress that reached her knee, with a white waistband that is tied on her right side; she also wore a 5cm high white sandals with crossed straps that barely reached under her knees.

She slowly and carefully went to the hall, where the party was held. As soon as she arrived she was greeted 'Happy Birthday' from her friends. They sat together and started chatting about their lives, how happy they are together with their boyfriends. Amu was going to ask Utau about Ikuto, if she knows something about him, but the slow dance music started. Nagihiko, kukai and kairi offered ,their girlfriend, Rima, Utau and Yaya for dance and of course they excused themselves. The two who were left, were Amu and Tadase; she felt that her position was awkward as she knew that he was going to ask her for dance. So she excused herself and went to the balcony, where she could breath fresh air.

"Ikuto, I missed you. Why didn't you come back, you promised to do so?" She paused and then completed, " Today is my birthday, I know that you know so why don't you come and greet me 'Happy Birthday' after 5 years of separation? You always were the first one to greet me and give me present, this time I don't want presents I want you to come…this would be my great present." She blushed at the last sentence, but she was happy that she said her feelings even if he didn't hear. She said them totally unaware of the pair of eyes and ears, who were watching and listening to her.

The air blew her waist long pink bubble-gum her and she started to cry and she decided to sing the song she wrote it only for Ikuto, so she could sing it for him when he will arrive; but the atmosphere made her to sing it now.

She sings the song, "waiting for you ".(A/N: I do own this song. I wish that you like it so please tell me your idea in a PM or review later after you read).

_Watching the stars every night…_

_Wishing that I would go with one to find you;_

_So you could stay and we remain together with no separation again._

_But don't worry I am going to wait, even if forever it takes!_

_When you confessed I was unable to reply;_

_As I felt from happiness that I was going to fly!_

_Come now and I am going to tell you how I feel?_

_My last wish is to make you hear…_

_How I became 'head over heel'?_

_How I care and miss your presence over here?_

_Watching the stars every night…_

_Wishing that you would sneak in tonight._

_I always waited and I will always will…_

_To hold your hands and fulfill the future._

_Watching the stars every night…_

_Wishing that I would go with one to find you;_

_So you could stay and we remain together with no separation again._

_You are my savior, you are my angel…_

_You always helped and saved me…_

_So come now and relieve me like you always do…_

_Come and tell me you miss me too!_

_Love can break any heart, but yours lit it up!_

_So don't worry I am going to wait, even if forever it takes!_

She happily and peacefully finished singing; still unaware of the pair of eyes. She slightly blushed and said; "Ikuto, I miss you and I wanted you to hear this song so hurry up and come, so I would sing it for you".

"I heard it, so you missed me that much which made you write a song specially for me." Said a familiar husky voice behind her.

She stop dead on her track as she heard his voice behind her. She slowly turned her head to reveal sapphire blue eyes staring at her.

"I..Ikuto?" she stuttered and her blush redden.

"Yo" he said casually which made her mad and angry.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME FROM 5 YEARS AGO AND ONLY SAY 'YO'." She yelled angrily. But he only smirked and teased; "so you want me to do something else." He came very close to her and sneaked his arm around her waist which made her blush hundred shades of red and shiver.

"I..Ikuto?" he pulled her closer until she was able to hear his heart beat.

"Happy Birthday, _Strawberry_."

"Th..Thanks". She hugged him back and smiled as he was like normal, never forgetting her Birthday.

"Ikuto, since when were you standing her?"

"Since you talked to yourself."

"Wh..WHAT?" she yelled.

"You eavesdropper. But that is good at least I am not going to tell my feelings again." He shooked his head and said; "No, you are going to say it again,_ strawberry."_

"Stop calling me, strawberry" she shouted totally embarrassed.

"Don't change the subject, you are going to tell me now What you feel about me?" he said while smirking which made shivers went down her spine.

She took a deep breath and decided to tell him. "I..Ikuto,I..lo…love…you" she stuttered while blushing really hard.

He pulled her closer until she was able to feel his breath on her lips; and said "I love you too, strawberry".

He leaned and kissed her. At first, she was shocked and her eyes widen; but then she putted her hands around his neck and deepen the kiss.

They broke the kiss when she heard some one calling her name; It was her mother. She came searching for her.

"Ikuto, what a surprise? It is nice to see you again;"said Midori in a surprised voice.

"It is pleasure to see you too;" said Ikuto.

"Amu dear come, it is time for the cake." Said Midori in low, but yet happy voice.

They held their hands together and went to the hall. As they arrived, all of their friends gasped as soon as they saw Ikuto; Utau jumped on her brother, gave him a bear hug, and winked to Amu as she caught a glimpse of them holding hands; which made Amu to blush. Kukai and Nagihiko greeted Ikuto; but Rima simply smile at Amu which made her to blush harder.

They sang her 'Happy Birthday song', and before she would blow the candles; Utau shouted at her and told her to make a wish. She held Ikuto's hand and wished that they would stay together forever.

When she wished this wish Ikuto freed his hand from her grip; she quickly blew the candle and turned her head to see why he freed his hands. Her eyes widen as she saw Ikuto sitting on knee, holding a box with his left hand and his right hand holding hers. He then opened the box to show ring with a beautiful pink-colored diamond surrounded by 5 small sapphire stones. Mouths were gaping in shock and gasping filled the room.

"Amu Hinamori, I love you… so May you marry me?" he formally asked as he stared on the ground.

She happily nodded, and a pink shade crept its way on her cheeks. "IKUTO~" she yelled to grab his attention, but to his surprise she threw herself into his embrace;which taken him a back. He inhaled her strawberry scent and gently ruffled her hair. He held her chin with his hand and placed a passionate and gentle kiss on her lips.

The soft music started again and they danced together for a while; but then went to the balcony and leaned on the fence in peaceful silence.

"The moon is so beautiful, and the sparkling stars are amazing. Right Ikuto?"

"Yeah".

She touched the ring that sparkled in the moonlight with her other hand and muttered while slightly blushing; "Ikuto I love you."

"Me too. I love you very much Strawberry."

She stood on her tiptoes as Ikuto was taller than her, and gently kissed him. But Ikuto grip her by the waist to deepen the kiss, and Amu accepted as she also putted her hands around his neck, and ruffled his navy blue hair.

_**The distance between them didn't weaken their bond but strengthen it.**_

_**AlN: How was it? I hope you like it. This idea suddenly popped into my mind while I was lying on my bed preparing to sleep.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**NOTE: Thanks for whoever reviewed :) And I am grateful that you gave some of your time to read my story :D**_

_**Thank you, Sara ^-^.**_


End file.
